


Algolagnia

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Related, Episode: In A Mirror Darkly, Episode: s01e12 Silent Enemy, Fight Sex, First Time, From Sex to Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Propositions, Rough Sex, Scars, Scent Marking, Sleep Groping, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,"Major Malcolm Reed is a man with a plan... and that plan involves Commander 'Trip' Tucker.





	1. Chapter 1

CRACK!

The child flinched at the strike across his bare back. 

“Internalise it boy! You must learn to welcome the pain. Perseverance through adversity will make you stronger.” 

CRACK! 

Malcolm grit his teeth. 

“I do this because I care,” his father told him. “You will not prosper if people see you are weak.” 

“Yes father.” 

Stuart Reed surveyed his son’s face – the clamped jaw, the bleeding lip, the tears held at bay – and nodded in satisfaction. 

“You will thank me for this one day. Remember, _ad astra per aspera_.”

CRACK! 

***

Malcolm opened his eyes and the dream faded as he awoke. Not completely of course, such character defining memories never wholly leave, but he thought no more of it.

His mind was already on his plan for today.

The general idea had been with him awhile but the specifics had eluded him until a fortuitous accident in engineering gave him the perfect opportunity.

He took extra care to wash thoroughly, and allowed longer to ensure he was properly presented. An officer at his best is always well groomed after all, and he knew he needed to look his very best today. He smirked as he looked over himself and straightened his uniform jacket. Black was most certainly his colour.

But he’d not made his position as MACO detachment leader and _Enterprise_ ’s tactical and armoury officer through good looks – though many had won their positions that way. No, his greatest assets were his cunning and willingness to do whatever it took to assure the success of a mission.

It would likely take all three attributes though to succeed in his own self-allocated mission today and he set his shoulders firmly as he headed off.

It would be a lie to say he wasn’t excited by the prospect of a successful outcome but nobody would have noticed anything different about him.

And nobody would query his visit to sickbay either. As head of security he frequently had discussions with the doctor concerning dealing with disobedient personnel. People he could discuss the allocation of pain with were few and far between.

Nobody on board understood pain the way Malcolm did.

Oh people understood pain in the visceral sense but not its subtleties. Not the way a minor pain could be drawn out to provide writhing torment. They didn’t appreciate the fact that a human mind could block a severe pain if left untended.

They didn’t welcome the pain as an old friend the way Malcolm did. A familiar sensation as comforting to him as a warm blanket might be to another. They didn’t feel it as a burning bliss, an exquisite agony.

They _feared_ it.

He permitted himself another smirk as he contemplated the weakness of the crew he served with before schooling his features and entering sickbay.

It was unexpectedly quiet and for a moment he thought his plans may have been derailed already. Then he saw him.

Commander Tucker was laid out on a biobed quietly resting.

A tendril of doubt crawled through Malcolm’s gut. Perhaps the engineer wasn’t so damaged as he’d been led to believe. He was frowning to himself when he recognised Phlox’s approach.

“You’re too late if you wanted to see him writhing,” the Denobulan commented, demonstrating his understanding of Reed’s mentality.

“Anaesthetic?” he queried doubtfully, knowing the doctor preferred having a responsive patient.

“Merely to save my own eardrums,” Phlox explained.

Malcolm nodded and wondered how else the doctor might have varied from his routine. And how it would affect his own plan.

“Will he be permanently scarred?”

“The captain needed him alive and functioning but didn’t feel it was worth wasting time and resources on tidying him up.”

The tone was faintly reassuring and Malcolm glanced to the doctor before deciding to let the condescending tone pass. He had more important matters to attend to.

“I approve,” he commented before approaching the patient.

Trip glanced across as he neared and Malcolm glimpsed a livid red mess across half his face before the engineer turned resolutely away.

“Wha’d’you want?”

The voice was exceptionally slurred, probably due to both the deformity and the drugs relaxing his muscles. Malcolm said nothing but stood waiting patiently for Trip to look at him. Eventually the engineer’s notably short patience ran out and he rolled his head back to glare. If anything the effect was better with one eye welded shut.

“I think it’s an improvement,” Malcolm told him.

Trip’s scowl only intensified.

“If all yer’ve come t’do is insult me –”

“In fact,” Malcolm interrupted. “That isn’t why I’m here.”

He glanced over Trip’s features again, noting the lip pulled down, the angry sheen to the skin that spoke of fiery pain, that deep scar slashing the eye… Phlox would doubtless do something to improve the use of his eye and mouth but still…

“Although I do actually believe this is an improvement.”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a sick bastard Reed?”

The familiar insult was distorted by Tucker’s unresponsive lips but the cadence was instantly recognisable none-the-less. Malcolm ignored the remark. It was hardly anything new to him.

“I’m here with a proposition,” he continued. Trip said nothing so Malcolm went on. “Due to recent events, you’ll find yourself facing a rather dramatically reduced choice of sexual partners – you can hardly expect to charm many people without your traditional good looks – and unless you’re willing to risk _ordering_ a subordinate –”

“Jus’ what are you suggestin’ Major?” Tucker interrupted in annoyance.

“I have no reason to kill you. You have no reason to kill me.”

“Except being rid of yer annoying ass. Ya ever think of that?”

Malcom gave him an intense stare. Either Tucker was getting more control of his pronunciation or Reed was somehow tuning into the intonation. Although he was being rather predictable at present.

“My _ass_ can be other things than annoying Commander.”

Trip blinked as the suggestive comment finally penetrated his sluggish mind.

“Why in hell would you think I’d want to do anything with yer ass? I’m straight!”

The major gave him a condescending look.

“If you’re straight then why have I seen you eyeing men up?”

“Checkin’ out the competition doesn’t make me queer.”

“Checking out the competition doesn’t involve having a type,” Malcolm countered. “I’ve seen the kind of guy you prefer…”

“I don’t prefer any type. I don’t fancy men.”

Reed’s patience snapped.

“Regardless of your _preferences_ , you’re not exactly spoilt for choice and I’m making you an offer. Don’t take too long thinking it over.”

Malcolm had turned to stalk out when Tucker called out, seeming instinctually.

“Why me?”

Reed turned back and favoured him with a contemplative look.

“Because,” he said, “you have no other choice… and that means you’re unlikely to screw me over. In the figurative sense anyway.” He smirked.

“So you reckon I’ll play ball with you just so I can keep on getting some?” Trip sneered. “Well you ain’t the only fish left in the sea Major.”

“Maybe not,” Reed conceded. “But I am perhaps the only _willing_ fish.”

Malcolm made sure Trip got a real good look at his arse as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Trip had been released back to work just as soon as he could be trusted not to faint on the job. Phlox had healed the skin round his eye so he could see perfectly well again, though it still drooped down one side, but it was only because his Southern drawl combined with his twisted lip meant he was virtually unintelligible that the doctor regenerated the skin round his jaw. The rest of the scar tissue was left essentially to heal or not on its own.

Being treated by the Denobulan had provided sufficient distraction but now he was back to the mundane duty of holding their engines together his mind was free to roam again.

He’d tried to brush aside Major Reed’s offer but the idea simply wouldn’t be ignored. It wasn’t as if he was unaware of the man’s appeal. Despite his personality, there were more than a few people aboard who showed definite interest in the armoury officer. His aristocratic features and upper class accent inspired more than one brave soul to show willingness.

The major blatantly ignored all such insinuations. The fact that he now had out and out propositioned Trip was a huge ego boost, if nothing else.

And Tucker had always been interested in those who might best be described as pixiesque. He was drawn to those with delicate bone structures and slim forms that let him feel dominant.

While the major arguably did not submit to Trip’s authority, he did have well defined cheekbones and a slight build. Just the thought of dominating the smirking, smug Brit was intoxicating.

He found himself thinking of it again and again – how he’d wipe that superior look off the man’s face. How he’d overpower the arrogant officer and crush him beneath him. The way that cut glass accent would finally break as he howled his name…

Tucker breathed deeply and willed his rebellious body back under his control.

He was not queer and he would not give in to the tactical officer’s offer.

The only solution, it seemed, would be to get laid. There were always willing women about in Trip’s experience. Easy pickings.

From his vantage point on the warp core platform, the Commander surveyed his crew. Generally he’d avoided sleeping with a direct subordinate. It only caused trouble in the long term, with them expecting favouritism, but there was always Hess. Rumour was that she was attempting to sleep with every crewmember before the mission’s end. She’d probably be up for some no strings attached sex.

As he made his way down and across to her station he wondered how she planned to get into the other senior officers’ pants. Travis, Hoshi and Archer would probably agree in the spirit of good sport but T’Pol? Reed?

He shut that thought off and tried a sultry smile at her.

“Yes sir?”

“Wondered if you were doin’ anything later?” he drawled.

Her eyes flickered left, to the ruined side of his face, almost too fast to see if you weren’t watching closely.

“I’m sorry. I already have plans sir.”

He frowned instinctively and he saw her duck her eyes back to her panel to avoid seeing him. His frown intensified and he was on the verge of ordering her to purge the manifolds when he reconsidered.

Maybe she was simply avoiding getting involved with her direct superior as he usually avoided his immediate underlings. She was too useful in engineering to punish unnecessarily and piss off.

“It’s alrigh’,” he turned away from her. “You were hardly my first choice either.” That said he headed for the door. “Ah’m goin’ to lunch.”

Why was he trying his luck here when there would be richer pickings in the messhall? He wasn’t so desperate yet that he needed to screw his own staff.

It was late for lunch but there were still plenty of people whose shifts had clearly overrun getting something to eat. Trip helped himself to a coffee and a submarine roll and casually surveyed his options.

Liz Cutler was sitting alone but Trip had resolved to avoid that particular odd fish. She was a little too interested in medical techniques and scuttlebutt had it she only went for aliens anyway.

His gaze swept across the room again and this time caught on a timid wallflower – Crewman Kelly. Perfect.

He grinned. It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed her, and he’d definitely seen her watching him, but previously he’d always been more interested in those offering more of a chase.

Today though… well, today he deserved an easy victory.

He finished his meal unhurriedly but made sure he caught her eyes once or twice. Not easy as the shy woman kept her gaze almost glued to her own meal. He rose and approached her at almost the same moment that she got up to leave.

“Crewman.” He blocked her path. “You spare a minute?”

She glanced from side to side as if looking for a way past before once again lowering her gaze and sitting. He sat down next to her and lowered his own head in an attempt to meet her eyes. She cautiously met his gaze and he smiled.

Her dark eyes darted to his scarred skin and then her gaze was once again fixed on the table. Trip frowned as he realised his disfigurement meant the bright smile wouldn’t work. He still had the Southern charm though.

“Ah saw you sittin’ over here on yer lonesome and ah thought that’s a damn shame. Pretty woman like that. On her own.”

She didn’t give him a flicker of a response so he tried again.

“Ah’d be willin’ t’ keep yer company if ya liked. Could keep yer warm too.”

Her gaze finally rose again but now she looked panic stricken.

“Commander… I don’t… I mean, you’re not…”

Her unwillingness to be seen with him was painfully apparent and he scowled. The expression had her eyes turning fearful.

“Liz?” he called over his shoulder. “Crewman Kelly here seems disorientated. Perhaps you should take her to sickbay.”

Cutler joined them almost immediately.

“Oh you do look flushed.” She caught the other woman by the wrist. “And your pulse is erratic. I think we better get Phlox to take a look at you.”

“No…”

Trip didn’t pay any further attention. He stood and made his way sullenly back to engineering. It seemed Major Reed was correct about his chances of getting his leg over anytime soon. Ordinarily it wouldn’t even occur to Trip if he went without for a week or two. Even a month or so. It happened when they were busy.

But _now_ , with things so quiet and his attention being drawn to the fact, all he could think about was the myriad ways in which he’d like to get some satisfaction.

By the end of his shift he was feeling tense and frustrated. Without really thinking about it he changed out of uniform and headed for the gymnasium, figuring some exercise would work off some of his stress.

He stopped short when he got there though. There, before the wall mirror, was Major Reed. The man was focused, flexing and twisting his way through a workout, and unbidden Trip’s eyes surveyed him.

The Major was relatively small for an armoury officer but he was perfectly formed. There were enough muscles in all the right place to prove his strength without compromising his agility. His ass looked just the size to fit in the engineer’s hands.

Tucker brought his gaze flying back up to find Reed watching him back, pale eyes curious and calculating.

He was an attractive man, Trip conceded. He could certainly do worse.

With a smirk, the Major draped his towel about his shoulders and headed to the door. As he drew level with Trip he shot him a glance and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Commander?”

Without a word, Trip turned and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no chat on the way to Major Reed’s quarters. After all, what was there to say?

However when they arrived, and Malcolm simply leant against his desk watching Trip, Tucker felt the need to make his own stand against the cocky officer.

“This doesn’t mean I like you or nothin’.”

Reed merely arched an eyebrow at that remark.

“Don’t mean I’m queer either,” Trip added. “Just that I’d rather get some than not.”

“Duly noted,” the major commented with a hint of exasperation. “We both know why we’re here. You want to get your dick somewhere warm and dark and I’d like to receive a damn good stuffing. Now get naked.”

Trip couldn’t help the bolt of arousal at Malcolm’s blunt statement but he wasn’t going to be ordered about by a subordinate.

“Ah don’t think so. Ah’m not removing a thing ‘til you’re butt naked.”

Reed smirked at him.

“You worried I might be carrying a concealed weapon Commander?”

The innuendo made Trip’s cock twitch with interest again and he practically growled.

“Strip!”

Somewhat to his surprise, the major obeyed.

Tucker tried not to show any undue interest in proceedings but it was hard. And getting harder by the second. The idea of grabbing hold of that solid body being unveiled before him… not needing to be soft and cautious as he would with a woman… of wiping that smug look off the git’s face as he made him _howl_ …

The commander forced himself to maintain his guard. The major could easily be setting him up for something.

“Now,” Malcolm’s voice practically purred. “Do I get to see the goods?”

Trip kept his gaze calmly on the major’s face as he very deliberately reached down and opened his pants, shoving his underwear down just enough to free his erection but leaving himself otherwise clothed. He didn’t want to be looking for clothes in the event he needed to make a swift escape.

Malcolm’s gaze was avid.

“I knew you’d be well endowed.”

Trip wasn’t sure the other man had meant to say that and felt a self-satisfied grin tug at his ruined face.

“Oh ya did huh?”

The Brit shrugged, doing a good impression of nonchalance given the situation.

“All those one-night stands wishing for more? You had to be offering _something._ ”

Trip stroked himself leisurely, letting Malcolm get a good look.

“Still…” Malcolm crossed his arms and fixed an unimpressed stare on the engineer’s face. “It doesn’t mean you know how to use it.”

“I beg yer pardon?” Trip instinctively took a step closer. “You saying those girls were bowled over by just mah blue eyes and charm?”

Malcolm kept his arms folded but averted his gaze, looking eminently haughty except for his own bobbing erection.

“Sex with a man is vastly different to sex with a woman,” he said condescendingly. “It requires a degree more… force.”

“I got plenty of force,” Tucker growled, crowding into Malcolm’s personal space.

“Really?” The Englishman turned his head back to meet Trip’s heated gaze. “Why don’t you prove it?”

Tucker reacted angrily, seizing hold of Malcolm’s bare arms and forcing them back so he had to grab the desk for support. Then he froze.

Reed could escape this in a heartbeat if he wanted to. Trip watched those platinum eyes for signs of genuine anger but saw only lust. For one brief second Trip felt like kissing the man.

Instead, he spun the armoury officer and pressed him forward. Malcolm’s midriff was forced over the back of his chair meaning the man had to balance up on tip toes. Trip held the Brit’s hands down to the desk edge until he gripped it again. Then he placed one hand flat on his back to hold him in place before hesitating.

His eyes were drawn to the network of scars criss-crossing the pale back. These were old wounds but the number of them, the regularity of them, implied something systematic. Most people had scars but Trip had never seen anything quite like this.

However as he shifted for a closer view he became very aware that his cock was laid between another man’s ass crack. More particularly, Major Reed’s ass crack.

That shouldn’t have been such a turn on but Trip couldn’t deny he was eager for it now. The scars took second place to the warm pleasure of skin on skin.

“What’s the bloody hold up? Get on with it you dumb Yank!”

Reed was shifting about under his hand and Tucker instinctively slapped his ass with his other hand. Malcolm abruptly stilled.

“Gotta prep you,” Trip muttered. He may not have done this before but he’d read things. He’d seen things.

“No you don’t,” Reed answered swiftly. “I like it rough.”

Trip hesitated, then shook his head and quickly licked around his fingers.

“An’ what’s t’ stop ya screamin’ rape if I ain’t careful?”

He knew better than to trust the armoury officer was only interested in a ‘damn good stuffing’.

Malcolm huffed in frustration as Trip shoved his fingers in as deep as they would go.

“As if anyone would ever believe you could overpower me.”

Trip knew that was true. Perhaps the man did only want to get his rocks off. It must have been a while for him after all. Trip had always had Southern charm on his side but who in their right mind would risk an encounter with the most dangerous man on the ship?

Him apparently.

“That’s enough,” Reed snapped, hips thrusting to pull away from the invasive fingers. “I’m not some tender virgin.”

“Alrigh’.” Trip took a firm hold of the major’s waist. “But don’t say ah didn’t warn ya.”

With that, he pressed his aching cock head forward and pushed in swiftly.

“Shit! Fuck! Tha’s…” he trailed off as he focused all his energy on breathing. It was unbelievably tight. And so, so hot. He didn’t think he could even move.

“Ohh,” Malcolm moaned softly before trying to press back against him. Trip grasped his hips hard enough to bruise and grit his teeth.

“You have to move….” Malcolm bit his lip to hold back another sound. “It’ll be easier… once you start moving.”

Trip didn’t see how he could but equally knew he could hardly stay as he was. Cautiously he pulled back a little and rocked forward.

“Harder,” Malcolm told him. “Go harder.”

A surge of anger at the major’s imperiousness boiled up inside Tucker and that more than anything made him comply. He thrust hard and fast, as deep as he could.

Malcolm let out a gasp before biting his lip once again.

To Trip’s surprise, it did feel smoother now. As he pulled back out and slid back in it seemed to slide easier and he let out his own groan of pleasure.

After that it was simple. The familiar rhythm just with a constricting passage that felt so much better than anything he’d experienced before. The way it gripped at him sporadically… the heat… the firmness of the flesh under his hands…

He was driven by need to a punishing pace and opened his eyes, unaware he’d even closed them, to stare at the sweaty expanse of scarred back laid out before him. Reed was still resolutely silent and Trip then noticed the man’s hand, slid under his body… that just had to be…

Tucker’s orgasm came upon him seemingly without warning and he slammed over and over again into the tight body under him, eyes once again squeezed shut.

When he dragged them open he saw Malcolm was now motionless too and a primitive instinct in Tucker hoped that meant he’d come as well.

He gave a wince as he staggered back, dragging his limp cock from its warm prison, and then frowned. The sight of semen was expected, blood was not.

His eyes flickered up from the ravaged hole just as Malcolm turned and for an instant Trip tensed in fear. Then he noted the blood on Malcolm’s chin where he’d bitten through his lower lip.

“Not bad,” the major conceded with a smirk before adding, “for a first time.”

“You really do like it rough,” Tucker muttered, slightly disturbed to realise the idea excited him.

Malcolm merely shrugged, managing to pull off ‘unruffled’ despite being naked, bruised and dripping a combination of cum and blood on the carpet.

Though the only concern currently left in Trip’s sexed out mind was the fact that he hadn’t made the man cry out.

“I’m going to have a shower,” Malcolm announced, clearly signalling it was time for the other man to leave.

Trip hastily did up his pants.

“We’ll be doin’ this again, yeah?”

Reed cast one glance back over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

“I doubt you’ll get a better offer Commander.”


	4. Chapter 4

The panic hit Trip as soon as he woke the next morning. He anticipated being seized by security and dragged before the captain on a charge of assault. The obvious signs of injury on the major would make the charges stick despite the unlikely nature of him coercing Reed into anything.

However, when he’d made it to mid-afternoon with no sign of a reprimand, he realised Malcolm had been serious about his proposition.

And this brought up a new concern. Trip had never been interested in pain with his sex but apparently Malcolm was. Last night Trip hadn’t known what he was doing and he’d wound up making the other man bleed.

Now, the major seemingly didn’t mind but what if he got an infection? Trip was pretty sure it wasn’t recommended practice to ejaculate on an open wound. How’d they explain that to the doctor without it ending up all over the ship?

Trip was pretty sure that if any hint of their activities got out then the major would cry rape rather than admit to willingly letting Tucker fuck him.

The sensible thing to do would be to call it off. Tell the man he wasn’t interested and then blackmail some stupid crewman into providing him with sexual favours as required.

Except…

Trip couldn’t shake the idea of getting the stoic Brit to lose control. He wanted to hear the man cry out… gasp… call upon the saints and scream Tucker’s name. So he found himself doing something he’d never bothered with before.

He researched it.

Not that he didn’t know the general gist but he was amazed when he saw how much material there was on the subject. Amazed and incredibly turned on.

It took him several evenings reading – delayed occasionally by self-relief sessions – before he was satisfied. Getting some suggested supplies was even easier when he’d found what he thought were esoteric items listed in the ship’s stores.

Then he was ready to seize his next opportunity with the major – literally.

Tucker would admit to himself that he was loitering but if anyone asked he was running a diagnostic on the access panel. Right on time he saw the major sauntering back from the gym, towel draped across his shoulders, hair skewed every which way.

With a swift glance to make sure there were no witnesses, Trip strode after Malcolm, following him into his quarters and promptly slamming him against the wall.

He froze though as he felt cold steel against his throat and for a few seconds the men merely stared at one another. Then Malcolm lowered the knife.

“You’re lucky I recognised you in time Commander,” he commented casually.

Trip swallowed.

“Ah think you should have a safe word.”

Malcolm’s eyebrow’s rose.

“And you’d back off?” he queried.

“Given the alternative?” Trip gestured to the knife. “Yeah.”

Malcolm smirked before thinking it over.

“Admiralty,” he finally suggested before relaxing back against the wall.

Trip nodded before following his body, pressing into Reed’s personal space with clear intent.

“Now, seems t’ me ah went easy on ya the other day – being the first time an’ all.”

Beneath him Trip felt Malcolm’s body twitch in response and he smirked.

“Let’s get you naked and try this again shall we?”

Reed didn’t waste any time but removed his clothes as efficiently as if for an exam. Trip watched appreciatively but made no move to strip himself. He enjoyed the disparity – the sense of power it gave him – no matter how false.

Once Malcolm was naked, Tucker let his eyes linger on the rising manhood before him. It wasn’t fully erect yet but it was making definite progress. Given this was the first time Trip had eyed up another man’s erection, he felt surprisingly okay about it.

Stepping forward he grasped one hand about it, testing its weight, girth and texture, even as his eyes roved over Malcolm’s face. The major was clearly still holding himself in check but his dilated pupils and faint flush revealed his true feelings.

Trip had a plan to change that. He was going to make the stubborn limey cry out if it was the last thing he did.

Without warning the engineer dropped to his knees and took the bouncing penis into his mouth. The strong taste caught him by surprise but his own unexpected action had sufficiently distracted Malcolm so that he had a moment to recover.

Tucker would be the first to admit he didn’t know what he was doing, but what he lacked in technique he made up for with his generously proportioned mouth. He felt a surge of smug pride as the organ swelled on his tongue and a firm hand instinctively gripped his hair.

Then he pulled away briskly and slipped the concealed item from his pocket onto the shiny wet dick.

“What the…?” Malcolm’s voice was confused as he looked down at the ring resting snugly round the base of his cock. Trip too surveyed it, pleased that his engineer’s eye and judgement meant that he could as accurately judge the size of a cock as a steel bolt. He left the other cock rings in his pocket and glanced up at the still bemused Brit.

“Ah don’t want ya comin’ too soon. Not before ah’ve had mah fun. Yer jus’ gonna hang on the edge til ah say so. No matter how long it takes.”

Malcolm’s head dropped back against the wall but he didn’t offer another sound.

Trip took the opportunity to retrieve his other aid unnoticed from his pocket. Where with the cock ring he’d had to be fairly careful with the size, now he just switched the device to maximum before thrusting the thin tube up the major’s ass.

“Christ!” Malcolm jerked. “What the hell-” His angry remonstrance halted and a groan left his lips before he could stop it. Trip smirked in satisfaction.

“’s a sexpander,” he informed the stunned man. “Gonna get you ready fer me while ah’m busy here.”

So saying he wrapped his lips back round the erection in front of him. He made no effort at finesse, simply inhaled as much as he could and sucked hard each time he drew back before diving back down.

“Oh! That’s…” The major’s hands were clutching at his head and hair sporadically, sometimes seeming to pull him faster, others to push him away. “It’s too…”

Trip glanced up at the beautifully agonised face. It was clear the man wanted to come but with the cock ring holding him firmly that wasn’t about to happen. Not until Trip let it.

A part of him wanted to go on torturing the man – to see how far he could push the Brit – but Trip’s own erection was pressing uncomfortably hard against his pants and he wasn’t the kind to torture himself.

Still, he wanted to watch Malcolm’s face as he continued to stimulate the man yet deny him ultimate relief.

Tucker rose swiftly but awkwardly and struggled to undo his zip and lower his underwear enough to get his erection out. Malcolm watched him with hooded yes and parted lips, suddenly unbelievably beautiful in his vulnerability.

Trip shifted closer and caught his hands around the man’s thighs, pausing only to pull out the sex toy before muttering,

“Get yer legs round m’ hips.”

A moment’s lifting and hopping had Malcolm positioned just where Tucker wanted him – back to the wall, legs round his waist and ass open and wanting.

Trip didn’t hesitate but guided his own straining erection into the eager hole, groaning as he pushed himself deep. He stopped a moment and glanced at Malcolm’s face. He was brilliantly flushed but was once again biting his lip.

With determination Trip began thrusting hard, feeling the jarring force of Malcolm’s body beating back against the unrelenting metal right through to his dick. A wet patch was soaking into his own shirt from the pre-come leaking copiously from Malcom’s constricted erection. But no matter how hard Trip thrust, nor how deep he pressed his fingers into the soft flesh, Malcolm made not a sound.

Finally, as Trip’s own orgasm was threatening to overwhelm him, he leant forward and tugged Malcolm’s abused lower lip into his own biting teeth just as he reached down and wrenched the cock ring off.

Malcolm cried out brokenly as his come spattered between them and Trip buried his head into the man’s neck while his own hips fell into their final jerky rhythm.

He reacted on autopilot as Malcolm unlatched his legs and gently pushed Trip backwards. The engineer stumbled slightly and dropped onto the bunk. He then watched with detached interest as Malcolm set about righting himself and his quarters.

Trip looked on as the man pulled on some pants, heedless of the mess still dripping down him, and then collected the discarded toys. There was a long hesitation as he watched the Brit contemplate the items. Eventually he pocketed the cock ring and held the sexpander out to Trip.

“Quite useful,” he commented. “You’re more inventive than I would have credited you for.”

Trip finally found the energy to stand again as he pocketed the offering.

“Tha’s not the only trick up mah sleeve.”

Malcolm smirked.

“I’ll look forward to finding out the others.”


	5. Chapter 5

Trip practically sauntered into the messhall, his mind firmly on his successful encounter of the previous evening. He could still hear the echo of the Brit’s unwilling vocalisation. Malcolm had as good as said he was impressed and had definitely agreed to future liaisons.

So he now had a regular lover who was sexy, enthusiastic and had a killer accent to boot. It was no wonder Trip had the smug expression of the cat that got the cream.

If he’d known his psychology, he’d have realised that confidence and signs of recent sexual activity were effective lures. So he would have been prepared for the approach of Jane Taylor.

“Commander.”

He glanced at her suspiciously as she deposited her tray at his table.

“There some problem in engineering?” he asked.

“Not that I’m aware of,” she answered easily, taking a sip of her coffee.

He continued to regard her warily. His crew generally didn’t invite themselves to his table unannounced. It had always been a favour _he_ chose to bestow. But, he realised, perhaps since his accident they felt the tables had turned.

He scowled as he returned his attention to his own food, all good humour fled.

“I was curious what your secret was.”

The statement caught Trip off guard and he stared uncomprehendingly.

“Beg yer pardon?”

Her bright eyes fixed on his showing a deeper awareness than he’d given her credit for.

“I’m not blind Commander. You came in practically whistling. Clearly you got laid. Now, I don’t think you used blackmail or you wouldn’t have looked so damn smug.” Her eyes searched his as she drew her conclusion. “Which means you have some other means of getting compliance now you don’t have your looks. Perhaps chemical,” she hinted. “It’s well known Phlox has love-drugs in his stores. So… how’d you get him to give you some? Surely not pity?”

Trip’s expression had been hardening throughout her conversation. It wasn’t just her condescension, it was the fact she was a subordinate. His accident didn’t give her the right to speak to him as an equal.

“Yer out of line,” he told her baldly.

Perversely she smiled at him.

“If you’ll tell me your secret, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Her hand stroked his sleeve softly ‘til he pulled it away.

“Ah don’t need a pity fuck from you,” he snapped. “Ah got a hot man who’s more than willin’ to let me fuck him.”

Her winsome smile had been replaced by a look of disbelief.

“Who’d be desperate enough to let you leer at them?”

“You were a minute ago,” he pointed out.

“Only with another goal in mind,” she countered, surveying him critically. “What are they after?”

A complacent smile settled on Trip’s face as he recollected.

“A damn good stuffing.”

“A stuffing?” she frowned at the colloquialism before her eyes widened in surprised comprehension. “You don’t mean… surely the major doesn’t…”

Trip relished in the feeling of superiority.

“Ah’m good with machines,” he offered. “The major’s no different. Just gotta know how t’ turn him on.”

For a moment longer he enjoyed her stunned look before a deliberate cough drew their attention. Trip froze and Taylor paled as they recognised the armoury officer.

“Taylor, just the person.” Malcolm’s smile was brittle. “The doctor and I need an engineer to help us with our current project. _If_ Commander Tucker can spare you?”

It may have been posed as a question but Reed’s eyes clearly indicated he didn’t care if Trip could spare her or not. Trip glanced at Taylor, who looked frankly terrified, before shrugging. She wasn’t a good enough engineer to risk his neck for and after her impertinence he didn’t feel particularly charitable.

“With me,” Malcolm commanded briskly before striding off. Taylor gave the Commander one more beseeching look before hesitantly following the major.

Tucker didn’t really worry about the incident until he saw Taylor again later that afternoon. He’d thought in the morning that Malcolm probably wouldn’t have liked Trip discussing ‘them’ in public but, since Reed hadn’t said or done anything, Trip figured he’d probably got away with it.

Then he’d seen Taylor’s blank face and had stormed down to the armoury.

“What’ve ya done t’ my engineer?”

Major Reed turned, entirely unbothered by Commander Tucker’s aggressive demand.

“She helped us with some research on our Agony Booth. It’s still not-”

“Yer’ve brainwashed her!”

Malcolm glared.

“She’s still perfectly capable of performing her duties. We were only interested in the areas controlling emotional responses.”

Trip glared right back.

“The only one needing to control their emotional responses here is _you_.”

Major Reed crossed his arms and arched an amused eyebrow.

“I assure you, my emotions are always under control.”

“Oh yeah?” Trip smirked. “That’s not what it sounded like-”

He got no further as he felt a knife pressing on a very sensitive part of his anatomy. Which, he realised belatedly, had been enjoying the taunting a bit too much.

“I believe you need to learn to watch your tongue Commander,” Reed said deceptively pleasantly.

“Ya wouldn’t,” Trip hissed.

“Try me,” Malcolm whispered back.

They each glared for a minute before Tucker carefully took a step back, pleased that at least his body was back under his control.

“Ya know, you’ve got a real nasty temper Reed. Its no wonder ain’t nobody likes you.”

“Nobody’s forcing you to share my company Commander.”

“No. Luckily they ain’t.”

So saying he turned and strode away.

Was it really worth the antagonism of dealing with Malcolm’s mercurial nature just to get laid? Trip wasn’t accustomed to such aggression from his sexual partners. Even if part of him had responded to it.

He cast a glance to his rebellious crotch and muttered, “Traitor.”

Trip sighed. Yes, he could see the man might be pissed at being the subject of gossip – especially gossip that literally and figuratively put him beneath Trip – but did that really mean he had to give one of his staff a lobotomy?

As he stepped back into engineering, Trip glared at the subdued female stood placidly at her post. Perhaps he could fuck her now. That would serve the Brit right.

But her bland face did nothing for him. Sure she’d have a warm and pliant body but it would be too compliant. He’d had a taste of something more exotic now. Something that made his very blood tingle.

Being the lover of an armoury officer who kept himself at the peak of physical conditioning had considerable benefits. The man exuded strength and durability. Tucker could press into him with passionate wild abandon and Malcolm would merely challenge him to more. Trip knew he had hardly scratched the surface of what he and Malcolm might do together.

Not that he’d be crawling apologetically to the armoury officer. Let the other man come to him. After all, he was the one who’d pushed for this in the first place.

Trip smirked.

He could wait. After all, didn’t anticipation make pleasure more intense?


	6. Chapter 6

If anything in the days that followed, Malcolm grew even more obnoxious. His condescending attitude had always put Trip’s back up however now Trip found it downright incomprehensible.

Malcolm had told him that he wanted sex from the engineer. Trip was as certain as could be that the unpopular officer wasn’t getting satisfaction elsewhere. So Tucker had fully expected Reed to come crawling back.

Well, perhaps not openly crawling. But at least hinting he’d be prepared to crawl. Some indication that he wanted to make amends.

And no way was Trip going to seek the man out. _He_ wasn’t going to beg. This wasn’t _his_ idea, neither the initial partnership nor this hissy fit. It wasn’t even as if Malcolm hadn’t already had his revenge over Trip’s verbal slip. And no-one else knew.

So why was the Brit being so damned stubborn?

Trip glared across the briefing table. Malcolm caught his stare and raised an eyebrow.

“While we’re waiting Commander,” he said irritatingly casually. “The showers in the gym need looking at.”

“I’m Chief Engineer,” Trip growled. “Not a janitor.”

Malcolm continued as if he hadn’t spoken.

“They’re persistently running cold. Not what one needs for aching muscles.”

“You want me t’ build you a sauna while I’m at it?” Trip snapped back.

“A little pride in your job wouldn’t go amiss.”

“I’m proud of my warp engines, the impulse manifolds, hull plating and a host of other things. Showers are pretty low on my list.”

“Well I obviously overestimated your people’s abilities when it comes to indoor plumbing.”

“You want to take a shower?” Trip asked, pausing to note Malcolm’s look of curiosity. “Do it yourself.”

Trip silently cursed the minute the words left his mouth, He couldn’t help but envisage Malcolm naked, wet and wanting…

“Gentlemen.” Forrest’s voice mercifully distracted Trip and he looked up to see the captain had arrived. Hoshi and Archer had also at some point arrived and he saw her interested gaze flicker between him and Malcolm before he focused his own gaze on the captain.

Apparently satisfied he had his crew’s attention, Forrest continued. “ _Enterprise_ was fitted with phase cannon ports, but since we left Spacedock a few weeks ahead of schedule the cannons were never installed. I think it’s time they were. Commander, Major, work together to get the prototype up and running. Then install two more.”

“Two more?” Trip interjected. “We’d have to build them from scratch.”

“Then I suggest you get started. I want this done in two weeks.”

“That will mean double shifts,” Reed pointed out.

Forrest smirked.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to inspire your teams.”

With that he turned and headed for the captain’s chair.

Trip shared a resigned glance with the armoury officer before they made their way to the turbolift and headed down to the phase cannon housing.

The conversation en route managed to stay civil as they confirmed the weapon specifications. It wasn’t until they were ducked down together in the Jefferies tube that tempers flared again.

“We’ll need to depolarise these relays if we’re going to bypass the EPS grid.”

Trip frowned.

“Bypass the grid? Why?”

“So we can draw power for the cannons directly from the impulse engine,” Reed said as if explaining it to a dim-witted child.

“Are you trying to make this blow up in yer face?”

“The relays were rated to handle that much power.”

“What if there’s a surge?”

Malcolm rolled his eyes.

“I’ve thought of that. These inverters were designed to cut in at the first sign of an overload.”

“We’ve got to do this by the book or we’ll end up blowing a bigger hole in ourselves than the bad guys.”

“I’ve run a dozen simulations. Its an acceptable risk.”

“When it comes to modifying ship systems, why don’t you let the Chief Engineer decide what’s an acceptable risk?”

“Because the Chief Engineer is too damn timid to take any risks.”

Tucker snapped.

He shoved the major back against the wall and, because he was too mad to speak and sure as hell didn’t want to listen to Reed anymore, he forced his mouth over the other man’s and thrust his tongue in.

A bolt of arousal shot through him as, far from fighting him, Malcolm drew him closer, sucking hard on his tongue. Trip groaned and set about domineering the Brit’s mouth. When he pulled back to breathe he found his hands were already busy divesting Malcolm of his uniform.

Much to that man’s evident amusement.

“I wondered when you’d get the message,” he commented.

Trip simply growled and forced the man down onto his hands and knees, yanking any remaining obstructions out of his way. Pausing only to slick his fingers, he began hastily stretching the ass before him.

“Yer’ve wanted this then,” Trip prompted as he scissored his fingers.

“Couldn’t you tell?” Malcolm gasped appreciatively as a third finger joined in. Unseen, Trip frowned.

“You’ve got a funny way of showin’ yer interest Major.”

Malcolm looked back over his shoulder with a feral grin.

“Worked didn’t it?”

Trip took the opportunity to watch Malcolm’s face as he pushed in stubbornly. Grey eyes slid shut and a shudder shook the compact frame. Trip found his own eyes fall closed as he slid deep into the intense heat.

He’d prepared just enough. The tight walls flexed as he intruded further but there was no slick of blood. Once fully seated he allowed himself a second to savour the sensation. How he’d wanted this! And so too, apparently, had Malcolm.

Trip drew slowly back before pressing himself inexorably back in. The friction was wonderfully acute. A primitive part of him just wanted to rut but he knew it was far better to relish the victory.

Especially as Malcolm seemed to want him to up the tempo.

“Faster, damn you. I won’t break.”

“Ah know that,” Trip murmured before leaning closer on the next insertion. “But I wanna test yer endurance.”

Fierce eyes glared back at him before Malcolm turned away.

“I assure you,” he said through gritted teeth. “I can withstand any punishment you put me to.”

“I’ll hold ya to that,” Trip’s voice faltered as his cock was caught on its withdrawal by constricting muscles.

They fell into a slow rhythmic push-me-pull-you tease. Time ceased to have any meaning as they kept pushing each other to, and pulling each other from, the brink.

Then a single quiet sound broke Trip from his trance.

“Please.”

It was so quiet that he wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it, and he was damn sure Malcolm would deny it, but it sent a victorious surge of adrenaline through him and he began thrusting in earnest.

Reed yelped at the abrupt change in pace but then moaned low and Trip could feel the spasms through his encased cock that indicated orgasm for the Englishman. The faster motion and extra squeezing was more than enough to set Tucker off and he came with a guttural roar.

The pleasure left him dazed and it was a minute before he refocused to find himself slumped against the wall, jumpsuit unzipped and cock lying out, staring at Malcolm. The major was pulling his clothes back on and straightening himself up with remarkable poise, causing Trip a surge of annoyance. Then the man glanced to him.

“Well, I must say, that was worth the wait.”

Trip didn’t know if he meant the delayed orgasm or the time since their last encounter. He shook his head.

“You are all kinds of fucked up.”

To his surprise Malcolm grinned and crawled closer.

“Not yet I’m not,” he smirked. “But I hope to be.”

Before Trip could even process the words, the enraging armoury officer was slipping away towards the cannon housing.

A smug grin lit the engineer’s face. Yeah the man was more annoying than a swarm of midges but at least he had a sure fire way of dealing with that itch.

And that promised to be a whole lot of fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Trip registered that Malcolm used insults and aggression to goad him into rough sex, he quickly adapted. Of course, it wasn’t always possible to follow up on a stimulating argument – they were both department heads who needed to watch their backs – and neither really wanted to make their relationship public by openly visiting the other.

Still, there were opportunities and Trip had proved himself quite inventive – a necessity given his lover’s appreciation of pain. Although Commander Tucker would not admit the fact out loud, he wasn’t interested in inflicting pain. It was partly why he’d avoided the command training. He found it counter productive to terrorise those under your command.

Which left him conflicted about Major Reed.

The man responded to pain like no-one else Tucker had ever met. Yet Trip felt more and more that treating your lover so harshly was wrong. He’d been raised a good Southern boy. That meant being brought up to protect those you chose to keep close and cause merry hell for those who hurt them.

Thankfully there were occasions when Trip could feel justified in hurting Reed.

The doorchime of his quarters sounded and Tucker straightened knowing precisely the tone he wished to set.

“Come!” he barked, hiding his smirk as he thought of how apt that command was given his plans.

The door opened and Major Reed stepped inside, his own pose matching Trip’s formal posture.

“Major. Ya know why yer here?”

Reed’s gaze didn’t flicker as he maintained parade rest.

“No, sir.”

Tucker took a step forward, enjoying the height difference as he loomed into Malcolm’s personal space.

“Ya lost yer communicator on that planet,” Tucker reminded him. “We had t’ blast the entire town to make sure they didn’t get a chance to reverse engineer our tech.”

“Yes, sir.”

Trip eyed the rigid man, wondering when the glassy façade would crack. When he felt he was in the right, Malcolm could be a fiery devil. However he became ice personified when he knew he’d screwed up.

“Captain said ah could punish ya,” Trip murmured.

That did it. Malcolm’s eyes flashed to him and his breathing deepened.

“Yes, sir.”

Trip smirked and moved to sit on his desk chair. Malcolm watched as the engineer got comfortable. Then their gazes locked again.

“Strip and get over here,” Tucker demanded in his best Command voice.

Trip was no longer surprised at the immediate obedience and watched appreciatively as the man was revealed, faint scars catching the light as he shifted. There was a degree of hesitancy this time as Malcolm stepped over and Trip realised Malcolm hadn’t yet figured out what his punishment was. Though he was clearly interested in finding out.

Trip patted his lap.

“Lay down.”

Malcolm’s eyes widened and his cock jumped as he understood what was about to happen. He quickly stepped closer and Trip automatically wrapped his arm round those firm legs as the man leant himself over Trip’s lap.

Tucker let his free hand wander over the scarred back as Malcolm shifted himself into position. He could feel the man’s erection already pressing against his thigh and wished he’d thought to tell the man to put on his cock ring.

Damned if he’d let him move away now though.

Keeping his hand flat to the laid out back, Tucker leant close.

“You know ya deserve to be punished?”

“Yes, sir.”

“So yer not t’ come ‘til I say. Yes?”

Malcolm nodded and a glance showed Trip he was already biting his lip. The action only served to heighten Trip’s determination and he brought the hand that had been caressing Reed’s legs down sharply on his ass.

He could feel the instinctive flinch through his other hand and rubbed a soothing circle even as he brought the first hand down again.

It would have been easy to fall into a rhythm but Tucker avoided it. He interspersed hard and softer blows with occasional teasing strokes. The strikes fell randomly, sometimes focusing on reddening one cheek before wandering down or up or over.

Throughout it all though, Malcolm’s cock pressed insistently against him, throbbing to its own beat and silently demanding release. The man himself was also resolutely silent though Trip could see the blood flow from his bitten lip.

Tucker was also aroused but he wasn’t thinking about that. His attention was riveted on the glorious expression of Malcolm’s face, tears glittering unshed at the corner of his eyes. The memory of Malcolm whispering ‘please’ came back to Trip and he suddenly wanted to hear that again.

Stilling his hand he bent over the quivering man.

“Ah know ya want t’come Malcolm. An’ I think maybe yer’ve been punished enough… ‘cept… I wanna hear ya say ‘please’.”

The tension in the body laid over his lap was intense but he remained silent. Trip unthinkingly licked his ear lobe making him flinch.

“Say please,” he suggested, “an’ I’ll spank ya while you come all over mah uniform.”

Malcolm gasped.

“ _Please._ ”

Trip drew back and rained a sudden blow of hard smacks to the already red buttocks while Malcolm jerked uncontrollably against his leg.

“Ugh.” Trip grunted and gripped hard to the writhing man in his lap as his own orgasm peaked. He could feel the warmth soaking his pants even as Malcolm’s release began to cool down his leg.

Neither man moved while each regained their breath. Then Reed straightened swiftly. At least he tried to stand.

His throbbing ass and wobbly legs let him down though and he only managed a stagger to the bed.

“That was bloody marvellous,” he commented.

Tucker eyed him speculatively before standing and removing his ruined uniform.

“Shift up,” he suggested.

Malcolm gave him a surprised look and Trip huffed in annoyance.

“Ya can barely walk an’ I wanna lie down too. So shift up Major.”

The man hesitated a moment longer before moving up and onto his side, leaving room for Trip to lie down.

Tucker was grateful to close his eyes a minute. He knew he’d have to shower and head back to check on the engines soon but it seemed a long time since he’d laid down with a lover and he wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity.

A finger tracing against his scars snapped him out of his haze though.

“Does it ever hurt?”

The question was soft and curious and Trip found himself looking at an almost wistful gaze on Malcolm’s face.

“No.”

“Pity.”

The genuinely sorrowful response startled Trip but not half so much as when Malcolm leant down and kissed him.

“Someday I’ll show you how agonisingly good pain can be love.”

Trip stared at him, unsure what to say and finally falling back on the familiar.

“You’re really screwed up, ya know that?”

Malcolm grinned at him.

“You saying you don’t enjoy it?”

“Ah didn’t say that.”

Malcolm kissed him briskly again before clambering out of the bed with a wince.

“That feels divine.”

Trip shook his head incredulously even as Reed dressed himself.

“Ah don’t get how ya can enjoy pain.”

Malcolm cast an appraising look his way.

“I’ll find a way to help you understand,” he commented before heading towards the door. “Don’t forget to shower,” he added over his shoulder.

Trip dropped his head back in exasperation before hauling himself up and heading to the bathroom.

If he couldn’t understand the Brit, at least he could enjoy him.


	8. Chapter 8

Trip couldn’t decide if the major was more likely to kill him, kill T’Pol, or be completely unbothered by the whole thing.

_-_

“Trip!” Archer had clasped his shoulder and begun propelling him along. “I’ve got a little assignment for you. I’d handle it myself but…” He chuckled. “Well, we thought you deserved it more.”

 _Deserved it?_ Trip’s mind flagged up that phrase before his eyes widened as he saw where they were headed. Decon. And Phlox was waiting outside.

“Yer gonna let Phlox test somethin’ on me?”

Trip had no idea what he might have done to warrant such a punishment. Even if Jon had heard about his activities with Malcolm, it didn’t deserve this sort of treatment.

“Nothing of the kind,” Archer assured him with amusement at Trip’s panic, although he didn’t loosen his hold.

“Uniform off,” Phlox ordered briskly. As Commander Archer started forcing Trip out of his clothes, the engineer appealed to the Denobulan.

“Wha’s going on? What are yer doing t’ me?”

“I assure you _I’ll_ do nothing,” Phlox replied. “In fact we require you to… ah… help the Sub Commander.”

Trip didn’t like the sound of that. T’Pol was awful strong and if she’d been affected by something that made her violent…

“You may need this.” The doctor shoved a jar at him, even as Archer made him step out of the last of his clothes, and Trip grabbed it instinctively.

“In you go!” Jon announced cheerfully and pushed Trip into the blue chamber. He stumbled and managed to stop from falling just as he heard the door seal shut.

Cautiously he raised the jar to see what the doctor had given him. It was an anti-chafing cream.

A low growl drew his attention and before he could voice a question he was thrown to the floor and straddled.

-_-

That had been three days ago.

Tucker was tired, bruised, sore with cuts and friction burns… and tense from worry over what the major’s reaction would be.

At the start of their… whatever… Malcolm had made it clear he was choosing Trip because the engineer would have no encouragement to be unfaithful. Whatever else Reed looked for in a partner, it seemed he wanted exclusive rights. The Brit wasn’t one for sharing anything – so how would he react now Tucker was effectively spoiled?

There was no chance the officer wouldn’t know precisely what had gone on. Not only was he a consummate spy but he was also as close to friends with the doctor as he got to anyone. Phlox wouldn’t have hesitated about sharing the details.

A large part of Tucker wanted to simply slink back to his quarters, indulge in a shower and then just crash out for as long as he could get away with. However the one thing he knew with certainty was that Reed’s mood would deteriorate the longer Trip left it. If he wanted any chance of surviving the oncoming encounter, his best option was to present himself now.

So he padded to the major’s door and silently used his override to let himself in.

The major was laid out on his bed seemingly reading but he lowered the PADD to survey his guest. Trip said nothing. There was nothing to say that Malcolm wouldn’t already know.

That it hadn’t been Trip’s idea would have been revealed by Phlox. The fact he was more beaten up than he’d been on any other mission was evidenced by his physical state now. If anyone knew that Trip did not in fact enjoy such pain with his sex then the major did, although Malcolm maintained they just needed to find the right stimulus.

It also occurred to Tucker that his very presence here, straight from decon, was highly suggestive of his wish to maintain whatever weird relationship he and Malcolm had but he wasn’t going to voice that. Ever.

Malcolm rose smoothly from his bunk and faced the dispirited engineer.

“I’ve been thinking long and hard about this,” he murmured. “And I think I need to remind that upstart Vulcan of her place. Show her she can’t take what she has no right to.”

He stepped forward swiftly to grasp Trip by his shirt and pull him closer, letting the major stare deeply into Trip’s tired blue eyes.

At that moment, all Trip felt was a rush of relief. Malcolm wasn’t about to punish him. There would be no more violence for tonight at least. He let his eyes drift shut.

“Whatever ya like darlin’.”

The endearment was unintentional and he squeezed his eyes shut harder as he realised what he’d said. Then he felt a swift jerk on his shirt and his mouth collided with the familiar form of Malcolm’s.

To his surprise the kiss wasn’t deep, but Malcolm did take the opportunity of biting the broken lip, causing it to bleed anew. Tucker’s eyes flashed open to glare and the other man leant forward to lick the lip almost apologetically.

“On the bed,” Reed instructed.

Tucker didn’t argue, too keen on the idea of lying down to much care what the price was to do so. He didn’t wait to be asked but awkwardly started removing his clothes. The pulling of abused muscles caused him to wince and he flinched as he inadvertently knocked bruised skin.

“You really don’t enjoy that do you?” The voice was almost soft and Trip glanced over at Malcolm.

“No, ah don’t,” he affirmed. “Most people don’t.”

Malcolm shrugged, waiting while Trip settled himself down.

“Everyone has a pressure point somewhere,” he replied unconcernedly. “That moment when pain becomes the most addicting pleasure. We’ll find yours eventually.”

He caught Trip’s frustrated look and relaxed his stance.

“But not tonight,” he offered.

Trip watched as Malcolm slinked forward, divesting himself of his shirt and pants with an ease of movement that promised great sensuality. To his surprise though, Malcolm didn’t join him on the bed. Instead he knelt and picked up one of Trip’s feet, massaging it between his hands.

Trip couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him.

“Whatcher doing?”

“I intend to mark every inch of you Mister Tucker.” Malcolm replied before switching feet and leaning forward to lick Trip’s shin.

“Sounds good,” Trip murmured even as another shudder ran through him as Malcolm’s tongue ran over his knee.

The possessive touch of his lover as well as the soft comfort of the bedding had their inevitable effect on the exhausted engineer and he fell asleep before Malcolm had even released his feet.

He awoke sporadically and briefly to different sensations. To hands wandering over sweaty skin, to lips dipping into shallows and a tongue tasting its way everywhere. A few times his consciousness returned to little grunts and the feel of warm liquid being rubbed over his unresistant body.

When he finally awoke properly it was to the incomparable sensation of Malcolm sucking him off.

“Ahh.” He arched and sighed as his orgasm came, feeling how his abused muscles had now relaxed.

Blinking languorously he found himself being intently watched by tired yet satisfied eyes.

“You’re _mine_ Mister Tucker.”

Trip smiled and reached out with his fingers. Malcolm briefly caught his hand and licked the palm.

“Don’t forget it,” he was instructed.

Trip realised how serious Malcolm was when he was denied access to a shower. Trip cursed and moaned but Reed wouldn’t budge on the issue so Trip had to head up to the bridge with the man, still reeking of sweat and sex.

At least Reed had brought him a fresh uniform.

Tucker’s mood changed however when he saw T’Pol look their way with nostrils flared.

It was worth any number of quizzical looks from the crew just to see the sanctimonious Vulcan put in her place.


	9. Chapter 9

Rumours had inevitably started circulating. Trip knew he was mostly to blame for that – turning up incautiously at Reed’s door after his encounter with T’Pol and then leaving with him in the morning – but the major didn’t seem fazed.

This was, Trip reflected, probably because the gossip mongers believed Reed had fucked _him_ , not the other way around. And none too gently either if Tucker’s recent injuries were anything to go by.

Far from being irritated at this state of affairs, Trip found himself feeling smug. Not one of the idiots had a clue. And they never would if he had any say over it. Although initially he’d thought nothing would please him more than to brag over his conquest, now he wanted nothing so much as to keep their secret. No-one else was allowed to know the other side of Malcolm Trip had discovered.

He stared possessively down at his spread out lover now. Yeah, in public they’d show the passion as aggression and anger but alone… alone it was something else entirely.

He stroked leisurely at the flushed erection of the squirming man before deftly slipping the cock ring into place. Malcolm let out a sigh at the familiar feeling and sunk back onto the bed as Trip let his hands start to wander. The sexpander was already busy doing what it was designed for so Trip had both hands free for the time being.

He circled his thumbs around the peaked nipples, watching the major’s face for his reaction to this stimulus. A pink tinge lit his cheeks and that was all the encouragement Trip needed. He pressed harder and felt the body pressing up into his hands.

“Ya like that huh?” he asked teasingly, once again rubbing his thumbs around the hot spots.

Malcolm favoured him with a withering look and replied, “obviously”, only to end in a gasp as Trip suddenly pinched hard. “Oh! Do that again.”

Trip ignored the command and instead leant down to lick delicately at the protrusion in a frustratingly gentle gesture before blowing cool air over the wet skin.

“Christ!”

Trip smiled to himself and moved to repeat the action on the other side. Malcolm was much more responsive than he had been at first. He didn’t know if that was because he realised it spurred the engineer on and nor did he care. Whatever the reason, it turned Trip on something chronic.

He pulled back again and obligingly began twisting and pulling at the nipples, watching the dilating pupils, flushed cheeks and writhing body with the same attention he usually focused on his warp engine.

“That’s good,” Malcolm muttered, eyes falling shut as he drew in shuddering breaths.

The ragged breathing triggered an idea in Tucker’s mind – something he’d read ages ago – and without thinking further he reached out and wrapped one hand firmly about Reed’s throat.

It provoked an instantaneous reaction.

Malcolm’s eyes flew wide even as his mouth opened to try and draw in air that wasn’t coming. The next thing Trip knew his hand was being knocked away and the major was up and out from under him croaking, “Ad-miralty.”

Trip kept very still and watched Reed cautiously. He didn’t try and say anything, merely waited to see which aspect of Malcolm Reed he was going to face next – his seductive lover or the vicious tactical officer.

After a few moments though, it occurred to him that Malcolm was waiting too. Unsure if Trip was really going to uphold his promise to back off. The man had his back to him but the tension across his whole body was clearly visible. Trip had a clear view too of those now familiar scar lines.

“Where’d ya get those?”

The unexpected question brought Reed’s gaze back to look quizzically over his shoulder at him. Following Tucker’s line of sight, he glanced down as if he’d forgotten they were even there.

“My father,” he murmured. “It was his way of showing he cared about me. Everybody will hurt you. It’s always been that way.” His sharp gaze fixed back on Tucker. “Until you. You let me go.”

Trip might have pointed out that Reed hadn’t exactly given him a choice but he knew it was about more than that. He’d accepted Malcolm’s boundary without a murmur of complaint.

“Said ah would.”

Malcolm continued to stare with that intensity so notable about the Brit. Then his gaze drifted down to Trip’s crotch.

Trip’s arousal had faltered at his lover’s panic but it hadn’t dropped far. Tucker didn’t think that was possible when in the same room as a naked Malcolm Reed. It surged now under the Englishman’s attention and Trip made himself more comfortable, leaning back against the bulkhead as he casually fondled himself.

“Seeing as you didn’t like that last game,” he drawled. “Why don’t you come here an’ we’ll try somethin’ different?”

Malcolm watched a moment longer before turning and stepping slowly back to the bed. His own erection was still supported by the cock ring and Trip wondered if it would have deflated else.

As soon as the man was in range, Trip caught his hips and positioned him so that he was in reach of that bobbing treat. With a glance upwards, silently instructing the man to patience, Trip rolled the restraint off and slowly eased his own lips over the cock instead. It surged happily in his mouth and he pulled back before Malcolm could enjoy it too much.

Malcolm continued to watch him with that strange expression even as Trip pulled out the sexpander and shifted himself back into position.

“Well?” he challenged the silent Brit. “Climb on.”

The Englishman smirked before deftly kneeling on the bed and shuffling forward to straddle Trip. There was a brief hiatus, as legs manoeuvred and arms pushed and pulled, then Malcolm sunk himself swiftly onto Trip.

Both men moaned and Trip pressed his face into Malcolm’s chest as he held him tightly, not wanting him to move yet, wanting this feeling to last. As his heart came back under control, Trip realised he was once again within range of those tempting nipples and he latched his mouth over the nearest one.

Malcolm moaned again then, even as Trip brought one hand round to tease the other nipple, he began to ride.

The feel of the supple man in his arms, muscles rippling as they supported his motion, squeezing and pulling at his cock, had Trip biting harder on the flesh beneath his teeth. Reed groaned unrestrainedly and held Trip’s head, guiding it across his chest. Trip’s tongue circled and circled even as Malcolm pressed him to him insistently.

The rise and fall of the ass in his lap was getting faster and less co-ordinated and Trip’s mind was just about lost when he remembered to bite hard again. Malcolm pressed down hard and cried out as his orgasm took him.

Trip held onto the suddenly pliant man’s hips and desperately encouraged him up a little so he could continue to seek his own release. Malcolm sighed as he knelt higher, supporting himself with arms across Trip’s shoulders, letting his lover buck up into him. As his cock finally emptied itself, Trip held on tightly to the sweaty man resting against him.

It was several minutes before conscious thought returned to the engineer and he found Malcolm was still in his embrace, his head laid atop Trip’s.

Trip shifted slightly, letting his penis slip free, and then settled them more comfortably. Malcolm seemed in no rush to move and in truth Trip didn’t particularly want him to. He had to put up with a fair amount of shit from Major Reed on duty, it seemed only fair to get equal enjoyment from Malcolm now.

“Can I use your shower?” Malcolm’s voice was soft with tiredness and Trip felt something inside clench.

“Sure,” he murmured, reluctantly releasing the man.

As the Englishman made his way to the bathroom, Tucker instinct overrode common sense.

“Ya can stay the night, if ya want.”

Trip was once more caught in that focused gaze and he found himself turning his face away, unconsciously hiding the scarred side.

To his surprise he found firm fingers grasping his chin and turning him back to face his lover.

“I’d like that,” Malcolm replied before pressing a kiss to the damaged side of Trip’s lips. A feral grin lit his face. “For some reason I’m feeling absolutely shagged out.”

He turned with a laugh to complete his journey to the bathroom leaving Trip to stare bemusedly in his wake.


	10. Chapter 10

Malcolm awoke feeling more than a little dazed and disorientated. He struggled to focus and it took him longer than it should have to realise one eye wasn’t working. Eventually recognising his location as a sickbay didn’t do much to reassure him when he could hear voices arguing nearby.

“The Empress told ya t’ fix ‘im up properly.”

Reed felt a surge of warmth as he reacted to that southern twang but then frowned as his ears decoded the words. Empress?

“I think it makes him look sexy.” The female voice was unexpected and Malcolm had to concentrate to try and think who it might be. “I’d have thought you’d appreciate it Commander.”

There was an ominous silence following that remark and Malcolm listened hard for the response.

“No-one cares what ya think,” came the growl. “Yer’ve got yer orders.”

Malcolm heard movement and then Trip appeared frowning in his line of sight. The displeased frown disappeared though as he saw the major was awake.

“Hey,” he spoke softly and Malcolm wondered if he was concerned about being overheard. He himself was concerned about his strange sense of detachment from everything.

“Am I on painkillers?” he asked bluntly.

“Yeah,” Tucker confirmed, leaning on the edge of the biobed, eyes roving the other man’s face. “Cutler’s in charge of sickbay right now.”

“Where’s Phlox?”

Tucker frowned again.

“Ya missed a lot while ya were knocked out. Phlox tried t’ sabotage the ship. At T’Pol’s bidding. They’re both facing whatever punishment Empress Sato dreams up.” He huffed. “Maybe she’ll keep T’Pol as her personal slave in the palace.”

Reed struggled to pull himself upright.

“Empress Sato? You mean Hoshi? How on Earth did _that_ happen?”

Trip glanced warily round but they were currently alone.

“She killed Archer,” he murmured.

Malcolm felt a stab of guilt and gave up holding his head up.

“I failed him.”

“Hey,” Trip admonished. “Unless you were plannin’ on watching them get hot an’ sweaty, weren’t anything ya could’ve done.”

Malcolm surveyed the engineer and finally caught on to what had been nagging at his drug addled mind.

“Why are you here Commander?” He frowned, feeling an unexpected tightening across his damaged skin. “You’re not still upset over the Agony Booth are you?”

Trip snorted.

“No. You more than made up fer that Limey. Damn twisted bastard.”

The curse was fond and Malcolm blinked at the amused expression in distorted blue eyes.

“I admit I kind of like ya all soft an’ dopey though.”

“Always knew you liked them vulnerable Charles.”

There was a pause and Malcolm allowed his heavy eyelids to fall shut. He was struggling to focus on their conversation.

“Is that why you asked for it rough?”

The sharp tone brought Malcolm’s eyes open to gaze at the frowning Southerner.

“It’s partly why I approached _you_ ,” he admitted. “Because I knew you’d relish the chance to punish me… and I _do_ enjoy that. But -” he hesitated, knowing this wasn’t something he’d normally admit but equally unsure right now why not. “I had no idea you’d be able to make me feel so good with just a soft touch too.”

Tucker stared disbelievingly down at him before suddenly leaning forward and kissing him. Malcolm accepted it willingly. It was much easier than trying to focus his scattered thoughts. This was simple.

When the Commander broke away he had an amused smile on his face.

“Ah don’t think ya should wear red anymore. It don’t seem t’ be a lucky colour fer you.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.” He settled back comfortably, content to leave his confusion about Trip’s presence for now. “So. Who is in command of _Defiant_? Or is it being pulled apart already?”

“Well, that’s the thing.” Tucker ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. “We got back to Earth and Hoshi declared herself Empress with _Defiant_ as her flagship. Archer’s dead. T’Pol’s under arrest which left me.”

“ _You’re_ in command?”

All Malcolm’s concerns about the man’s presence rushed back on him.

“Acting captain, ‘til the person next in line woke up. Empress Sato made sure you got proper Terran medical care though she did leave the cosmetics to Cutler.” He shot another aggrieved glance across the room but Malcolm was distracted as his brain finally decoded what he’d been told.

“ _Me_? I’m in command?”

“Yeah darlin’. Empress wants you to lead her fleet and me t’ oversee these engines.”

Malcolm frowned.

“She’s not letting you out of the engine room? Does she _know_ what the radiation does there?”

Tucker reached out a hand to cup Malcolm’s delicate cheek. Distantly, Reed noted Trip avoided what was clearly still the damaged side.

“Not these engines,” he corrected. “These are a thing of beauty. And quite safe. No more trading on past ‘favours’ to try and get a bridge slot. Ah could be quite happy in engineering here.”

Malcolm surveyed Trip’s unusually content face.

“Empress Sato knows about us doesn’t she?”

“Yup. Don’t ask me how, the amount we fumed and tore into each other in company.”

“Hhmm. Quite unlike how we tear into each other in private.”

“Seems she likes the idea of us running the ship together. Thinks we’ll take more care of it.”

“Probably she thinks she can threaten one or other of us at any time to ensure compliance.”

“Maybe,” Trip agreed unconcernedly.

Malcolm hesitated, unsure how to phrase his next question.

“Does the captain’s prerogative still apply?”

“Depends. If you’re about t’ ask me t’ share the captain’s quarters, then ‘yes’. Anyone else, ‘no’.”

“You’re the one who slept with T’Pol,” Malcolm reminded him, unable to quite hide his smile.

“Not by choice! Damn bitch weren’t even grateful enough to put in a word fer me with the captain.”

“Hhmm. Shan’t be a problem now, shall it love?” He reached out a hand to cup Trip’s head and encourage him lower.

“No, Captain Reed, it shan’t,” Tucker murmured before kissing his lover again.

As they broke apart, Reed felt the exhaustion catching up with him again.

“Damn pain killers,” he muttered. “A few minutes in the Agony Booth would do me more good.”

Tucker shook his head in exasperation.

“I shall never understand your thing fer pain.”

Malcolm looked up at him contemplatively.

“Pain has brought me so much pleasure. In so many ways. You don’t have to understand it,” he added. “Just accept it.”

“Long as you accept I don’t get off on it,” Trip countered.

Malcolm yawned.

“I promise,” he said. “If the Agony Booth couldn’t show you the exquisite nature of it, nothing will.”

Tucker leant close to whisper.

“The only thing I get off on is _you_ , ‘kay?”

“’kay,” Malcolm agreed, letting his eyes drift shut. “Stay?”

“’Til you wake up,” Trip agreed. “After all, there’s a lot t’ catch ya up on.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

As Malcolm felt the soporific drugs drag him under again, he clung to the fingers that had interlaced with his.

Getting a command of his own was what he’d always dreamed of but if he had to choose – he’d give it up for his lover.

And if the kiss he felt to his forehead was an indication, Trip felt the same way about him.


End file.
